


The Hooded Figures Leave The Dog Park

by vands88



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vands88/pseuds/vands88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vague spoilers for Ep 25: One Year Later.<br/>The Hooded Figures leave the Dog Park but before they cause more debate than chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hooded Figures Leave The Dog Park

Dear listeners, I have received some troubling news.  
  
There have been sightings of some Hooded Figures in Night Vale. A gang of tall, faceless, Hooded Figures were reportedly seen outside the Bowling Alley by Telly only hours ago. Telly the Barber… the traitor who all too frequently has his hands in the hair of beautiful, sweet, Carlos…but listeners we ought to remain reasonable. This is disturbing indeed. We must ask ourselves: Why was Telly the Barber at the Bowling Alley? Was he conspiring with Teddy Williams, the Bowling Alley owner, to destroy the underground city and their tiny inhabitants by crushing them with bowling balls? Surely listeners, this is suspicious behaviour for a barber.  
  
When Teddy Williams was asked about Telly, he said, “It was like a party or something, er, his niece, or something.”  
  
Urgh, Teddy, we all know that the Sheriff’s Secret Police banned nieces and nephews. Your ignorance isn’t helping anyone.

But, ladies and gentlemen, are these the same Hooded Figures – if the traitor Telly is to be believed –  from the Dog Park? Have they scaled the walls of the Dog Park and entered our streets? And what do these mysterious silent creatures want?

And now a word from our sponsors:  
Once upon a time there was a spoon, and that spoon belonged in a room, and that room belonged in a spaceship, and that spaceship was not real but the spoon certainly was because what else would you eat yoghurt with? Spoons save lives. Always know where your spoon is.

I have received news that Carlos, sweet Carlos, has been taken by the Hooded Figures. Or that he has taken one of them. I do not know which. Oh please, Carlos, if you can hear me, be careful. I have been left a cryptic messages and listeners, I need your help understanding its meaning:

“Cecil, I’m with them. They are normal people. I’ll stay in touch, if I can.”

IF YOU CAN?! Carlos, you beautiful crazy scientific marvel, why must you always investigate?

And what is _normal_? Everything and everyone in Night Vale is normal because we it has been commissioned to be so. And anyway, should we so tightly restrained by such arbitrary measures?

I had always imagined that underneath those deep black hoods was a swirling vortex of despair and nothingness; a vastness that crawled into your belly and turned your heart to black ink, pumping poison into your veins with every beat, a slow, silent, invisible death.

Perhaps that is what normal is. Do not all of us consider ourselves to be, more or less, a regular specimen? We should embrace difference and allow these Hooded Figures to be our neighbours if they so wish. Night Vale is a welcoming place, and will not be deterred if the rest of our lives and homes and towns turn permanently to the black of despair due to the presence of these Figures. No! We here at Night Vale are forward-thinking and -

Urgh, listeners, Steve Carlsberg has just been in contact. I bet he thinks he knows what normal is.  Here we go, prepare yourselves: “Maybe,” Ha! “Maybe the Hooded Figures have faces.”

Suuuuure, Steve Carlsberg, the _Hooded_ Figures have faces. Pfft! What a jerk. Tell me listeners, when was the last time you pulled down a hood and saw a face? Ha! I’ll tell you. Never! We all know that you are only granted a hood if you have no soul. Maybe you need to go back to Night Vale Elementary School and learn about town clothing regulations.

Huh. A message from Carlos, “Cecil, stop worrying. They are people. They even have fa  -”

Well, listeners, that was informative.  
  
That is all we have on this story.  Let us go to the weather!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write WTNV and I'd really appreciate it if you could let me know how my Cecil-voice is because it is kinda tricky and also horribly addictive. I only stopped writing because my laptop is about to die and I haven't yet written what I turned it on to write. True story. 
> 
> And I'm not gonna lie, it was fun letting Steve Carlsberg (what a jerk!) get a point over Cecil. 
> 
> Any feedback is loved, but thanks for even clicking on the story and even more so for reading. :-)


End file.
